


Wahai Kesatria

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: #AksaraAgustus2018, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, M/M, Pre-War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Change the world! Berjuang sendirian tuk bangkit, teruslah melangkah diakhir jalan. Wahai kesatria.





	Wahai Kesatria

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> This plot by me.
> 
> Aksara Agustus : Kesatria.

Langit senja itu masih berwarna biru. Tapi memang tak ada burung yang terbang sepanjang mata menelan semua keindahan alam. Disisi lain benua tengah terjadi perang, dan Ren tahu.

 

Dalam tas yang ia selempangkan pada pundak kanan juga sebuah pita merah yang terikat pada lengan kiri kemeja longgar putihnya, tanda ia ada di pihak netral.

 

Gemuruh suara asing yang terdengar seolah sudah terdengar bagai latar musik simfoni gelap. Beberapa detik kemudian hanya hening. Ren menengokkan kepala ke arah kanan dan kiri bergantian. Jalan setapak pada tengah hutan masih penuh kerikil serta tanah kering. Pohon pinus di sekitarnya pun berdiri dengan tegap, beberapa tupai terlihat tengah mengerikiti buah kering yang baru jatuh dari rantingnya. Hingga pandangannya tertuju pada arah atas, semuanya terekam jelas dalam iris sewarna laut milik Ren.

 

Dari arah tenggara langit, sebuah pesawat kecil terlihat melintas dengan cepat dan sangat rendah. Dari sisi belakang baling-balingnya mengeluarkan asap serta tak tampak baik-baik saja. Dalam sekejap pandang sudah menghilang dibalik pepohonan dan meninggalkan sisa asap hitam. Jantung Ren terpacu kencang. Dan dengan segera melesat kearah asap yang membumbung hitam diantara hijau daun.

 

Melewati semak keladi, diantara batang pinus yang telah mati dan hampir terpeleset lumut di atas bebatuan, Ren masih berusaha sekuat tenapa menjaga agar surat-surat di dalam tasnya tidak basah terkena cipratan air dari anak sungai yang harus ia sebrangi. Cukup lima langkah dan aman. 

 

"Huufft, berhasil." ujarnya kemudian walau saat dilihat ke bawah sepatu yang ia pakai sudah basah sampai ke kaos kakinya. 

 

Dan akhirnya tercium aroma sesuatu yang terbakar, Ren kembali fokus berjalan ke sembarang arah dimana menurut nalurinya aroma terbakar itu berasal. Tepat beberapa meter di depan terlihat serakan sesuatu yang sewarna dengan pesawat yang tadi ia lihat. Semakin dipercepat langkah kakinya dan akhirnya sampai.

 

Keadaannya kacau. Berbagai potongan acak dari badan pesawat tercecer disekitarnya, dua pohon pinus ambruk dengan batang mencuat yang menembus sisi sayap pesawat entah sebelah mana. Dan kaca kabin tempat yang Ren duga sebagai titik dimana sang pilot berada pecah sebagian. Tak terbuka. Ren panik.

 

Matanya mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa untuk mengungkit ujung kabin kaca setengah lingkaran itu, dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebatang dahan pinus sebesar lengannya dan mulai memaksa ujung kaca itu agar terbuka.

 

Beberapa waktu masih belum berhasil, walaupun Ren sudah bercucuran keringat; berusaha. Sampai dengan sembarang mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan pakaian yang terlipat tak rapi juga kotor. Namun sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya terbuka juga dan terlihat sang pengemudi tengah pingsan.

 

Tak tahu seberapa leganya seorang Munakata Ren tatkala berhasil menggotong sang pilot yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan merangkulnya secara pelan dan hati-hati. Membawanya menjauh dari pesawat yang hampir hancur dan terbakar kemudian dengan seadanya membuat bifak sederhana dari tumpukan dedaunan dari daun pohon lobak yang ia temukan.

 

Tak lupa mengeluarkan tempat minumnya kemudian diisi dengan air dari anak sungai yang sempat ia lewati tadi dan mengambil barang yang tersisa milik sang pilot dari dalam kabin pesawat sembari menunggu si empunya terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya.

.  
.  
.

 

Udara dingin yang mulai terasa menandakan malam sudah tiba, suara burung malam terdengar entah dimana. Beberapa gemerisik hewan malam mulai terdengar, walaupun hutan pinus tidak serapat dan selebat hutan lain namun tetap saja Ren merasa harus selalu waspada. 

 

Sembari menjaga agar api unggunnya tidak terlalu besar atau mati, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar surat yang ada dari dalam tasnya. Mengecek alamat serta tujuannya agar ia bisa memperkirakan waktu untuk mengantarkannya esok hari. Resiko terkena peringatan dari Sakuraba Ryota, sang senior sudah dipersiapkan oleh telinganya.

 

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Asal orang ini selamat terlebih dahulu tidak apa," ucapnya sendiri. 

 

"Emn," "Hah!," sebuah gumaman yang terdengar oleh Ren langsung mengejutkannya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang juga berkedip beberapa kali. Tak lupa beberapa goresan luka basah pada pipinya bahkan membuat Ren mengerenyit perih sendiri. 

 

"Hei, kalau masih sakit berbaring saja, tak apa." suara Ren dijawab dengan gelengan dari si surai cokelat.

 

"Siapa kamu? Dimana ini? Kamu punya minum?," dan berakhir dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Ren lega, seseorang itu sudah sadar dan sepertinya tak parah luka fisiknya. 

 

Diserahkannya tempat minum dan kemudian mengusap noda hitam pada pipi sang pilot. Ren tersenyum.

 

"Aku Ren. Pengirim surat," perkenalannya singkat dan balasan yang ia terima sungguh di luar dugaan.

 

Di kondisi yang bahkan orang asing akan saling curiga seperti saat inipun, senyum Ren berbalas dengan sebuah tawa kecil namun lebar. Bahkan sampai membiaskan sepuhan hangat pada pipinya sendiri.

 

"Salam kenal Renn, aku Nozomu. Nanase Nozomu, prajurit yang akan membawa kedamaian setelah perang ini selesai." Nozomu menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. Bahkan perkenalannya seakan tak sopan karna memanggil nama seseorang yang baru dikenalnya tak lebih dari sepuluh detik lalu itu dengan berbeda. Tambahan dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

 

Setelah melewati waktu mengisi energi sementara juga memulihkan diri dari lelah, dengan memberanikan diri Ren bertanya apakah Nozomu bisa diajak melanjutkan perjalanan ke desa terdekat. Mengingat kakinya agak pincang saat mencoba berjalan di sebelahnya setelah dicoba. Namun sepertinya dasar sifat sang pilot yang pantang menyerah, mereka pun berjalan dengan saling menopang satu sama lain. 

 

Memakan waktu yang lebih lama namun dengan pasti setelah mematikan tak ada sisa benih api pada bekas api unggun juga mengemasi bawaan mereka dan membawanya, tibalah mereka ke desa terdekat.

 

Bahkan Ren yang masih menopang sebelah bahu Nozomu masih dapat dengan yakin meminta ijin untuk menginap satu malam disana, pada seorang kepala desa yang tampak kolot. 

 

Menggunakan alasan ada beberapa surat yang harus ia antarkan pada orang di desa, ini jujur. Dan mengistirahatkan temannya yang sakit. Sementara Nozomu hanya berusaha diam sembari tersenyum meyakinkan, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk Ren saat ini. Dan loloslah ijin mereka. Memilih kabin sederhana, hanya bercahayakan lampu kecil di sisi jendela. Dan Ren yang harus segera pergi saat itu, tiga buah surat harus ia antarkan. 

 

"Ano, Nozomu, istirahat saja dulu disini ne, aku harus keluar sebentar," Ren berkata sambil memilah surat yang harus ia antarkan walaupun waktunya sudah terlambat beberapa jam. Namun itulah kewajibannya, tak bisa diabaikan. Nozomu mengangguk paham. 

 

Dengan langkah agak pincang, Nozomu akhirnya sampai pada tepi tempat tidur dan duduk disana. Pintu kabin yang baru tertutup beberapa saat yang lalu, kesepian yang mulai melingkupinya. Ingatan tadi siang yang suram terputar dalam pikirannya.

 

\---

 

"Senior Soushi, apa kita melepas tembakan disini?," dari earphonenya suara sang senior yang berada pada pesawat lain tepat di sisi kanan pesawatnya terdengar merusuh sesaat dengan gumaman cepat.

 

"... Tidak. Ini perintah untukmu untuk segera berputar dua puluh derajat ke kiri dan setelah itu ambil arah bebas. Nozomu. Dalam hitungan ke tiga."

 

"Tapi senior!." belom sempat Nozomu menyelesaikan ucapanya.

 

"Tiga." dan setelah itu yang tersisa hanya ledakan dari pesawat di sebelahnya yang telah ia tinggalkan dan bunyi terputusnya jaringan diantara mereka. Meninggalkan suara gemerisik bisu.

 

\---

 

Angin yang segera berlalu, dengan cepat berubah arah. Menjadi takdir keberuntungan. Hujan yang turun. 

 

Iris kecokelatan itu menerawang pada tetesan hujan di jendela, dalam lamunan matanya berkaca-kaca. Rasa sesak dan perih mulai terasa bersamaan. Dan rasanya ia akan menangis. Diremas topi berbulu miliknya yang sekarang sudah berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Nozomu tengah mengenang teman-teman juga senior yang telah berjuang bersamanya. Mereka merebut limpahan kejayaan darinya. 

 

Untuk apa ia harus terus melangkah diakhir jalan? Pikirnya demikian. 

 

Dan dalam penyesalan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Ren telah kembali. Melihat semuanya, dimana sang prajurit itu menggigit bibirnya keras serta suara tangisan tertahan dalam temaram ruang. Tak lupa topi yang sudah ternoda entah apa, juga dalam diam. Debar dalam jantungnya tiba-tiba mengencang. 

 

Memang Ren menyadari bahwa tugasnya penting, sepenting tugas pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. 

 

"Wahai kesatria? Demi siapakah? Demi apakah air matamu itu kau teteskan?," mencelos begitu saja dari bibirnya yang basah terkena air hujan. Nozomu seketika menoleh kearah pintu dan melihatnya. Kemudian dengan kasar mengusap matanya dengan topi kemudian mengumbar cengiran lebar lagi.

 

Tengah malam yang sudah tiba, sisa hujan hanya berupa gemeruduk suara halilintar dan kilat yang sesekali masih menyilatkan cahayanya. Memberi kenyamanan pada yang tengah terlelap. Namun tidak bagi mereka. Nozomu dan Ren. 

 

Yang masih terduduk manis pada atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang, si surai kelabu yang tak lagi memakai topi ala pengantar surat miliknya yang tengah mendekap erat bantal tipis nan keras. Dan di surai cokelat yang terdiam memandang kedua lututnya yang ia lipat berlapis selimut usang.

 

Goresan luka pada pipinya sudah dilapisi plester oleh Ren, serta kaki yang sudah terbebat dengan lebih baik, juga oleh Ren. Dari luar terdengar suara alarm hari berganti.

 

Dari jendela yang terbuka setengah, bintang malam yang ahirnya muncul. Si iris laut mulai terlelap. Sesekali berusaha tetap terjaga namun berakhir dengan menundukkan kepala tanda tertidur. Dan membuat Nozomu memerhatikan hal tersebut selama beberapa menit penuh. Menghitung hingga empat belas kali tundukan dan juga bagaimana rambut kelabu itu seakan berwarna lebih pucat karena sisa cahaya. Poni yang menjuntai pada sisi pipi. Menahan gemas pada akhirnya Nozomu menumpukkan si surai kelabu pada pundaknya. Dan ia juga menyusul tertidur .

 

.  
.  
.

 

"Sering kali ku bermimpi keajaiban yang 'kan kita wujudkan," igau Nozomu pagi itu. Ren sampai terbangun karnanya, dikira itu alarm dari senior Ryota juga senior Kensuke. Ternyata salah. Tak apa. Dan ia menimpali pelan sembari mengucek matanya.

 

"Langit hari ini akan terus berlanjut di masa depan." 

 

Ren baru menyadari jika jendela kabin mereka menghadap ke arah matahari terbit. Dan sekarang membuatnya bermandikan cahaya kuning redup nan hangat. Hari baru, perjuangan baru serta surat yang masih harus ia antarkan. Tunggu, lalu Nozomu akan bagaimana? 

 

Ren melihat pada ujung poni depan yang berwarna cokelat itu sudah ditengah hidung panjangnya. Dan terkekeh kecil. Prajurit yang berambut panjang bukankah itu nakal?

 

Setelah melewati pagi yang berbeda, mengingat bagaimana ia bersusah payah membangunkan sang pilot, juga memilih membeli roti lebih banyak dari biasanya sebagai sarapan dan bekal. Bahkan sempat memotong ujung poni Nozomu. Juga tinggal sebuah surat yang ternyata harus ia antarkan pada seorang petinggi di kota sebelah.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Disinilah mereka, pada perbatasan kota. Disaat ia melihat penampilan Nozomu yang agak berbeda dari bayangan prajurit yang selama ini Ren lihat. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda dengan celana di atas lutut ini seorang pilot? Tentu saja mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin google juga topi berbulu itu cirik has seorang prajurit? Tentu saja mungkin. 

 

Bahkan masih jelas diingatanya tentang betapa antusiasnya Nozomu tatkala mengetahui bahwa orang terakhir yang harus ia kirimi surat itu adalah perdana menteri dari negeri yang tengah bertikai dengan negeri Nozomu berasal. 

 

Juga saat Nozomu bercerita bahwa ia akhirnya berjuang sendirian dikejar berondongan peluru dari pesawat musuh padahal ia tengah berlatih bersama rekan-rekannya. Saat senyum bahagia Nozomu yang tengah membayangkan masa lalunya tersungging, Ren menangis dalam diam.

 

"Ne, aku takkan mengingat sakitnya luka, mengesalkan bukan?." Ren hanya mampu mengangguk.

 

"Nozomu, tempat yang kau lihat di mimpi itu bukanlah surga," Tangan si cokelat ia genggam kuat sembari menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Tapi masa depan." imbuhnya.

 

Keduanya berjalan tanpa tergesa, tak menyangkal harap semoga surat terakhir berisi perjanjian damai, menuju kearah balai kota. Bangunan dengan penjagaan paling banyak. Teralu banyak mata asing yang menatap kearah mereka. Ren sampai bergidik sendiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada punggung Nozomu. 

 

Melewati beberapa ruangan mewah nan asing. Ren berfokus pada selembar surat dalam tasnya, sementara sebelah tangannya masih bersikeras tetap tergenggam oleh tangan Nozomu. 

 

"Yang berurusan saja yang diperkenankan masuk." ujar sang penjaga pintu. Namun begitu pintu di belakangnya terbuka, keduanya justru diperintah untuk masuk.

 

Sosok perdana menteri yang bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu tersenyum ramah, walau kantung matanya sungguh tak sejalan dengan keramahannya. Beberapa pot tanaman pachira tertata apik pada sudut-sudut ruangan. 

 

"Ano, maaf. Jadi ini surat untuk perdana menteri Fujimura Mamoru dari perdana mentwri Etou Kouki." Ren berujar sungkan sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat resmi berbandel dari tasnya. 

 

Dan sebuah tawa hangat menyambut keduanya kemudian, sembari membuka surat dan mulai membaca si empu ruangan menunjuk pada sebuah papan nama diatas meja kerjanya. Fujimura Mamoru. Seketika membuat Nozomu dan Ren terkejut dan saling memandang.

 

Jadi sosok perdana menteri yang katanya Nozomu sangat misterius itu adalah seorang lelaki ramah pecinta tanaman. Baiklah. Nozomu akan membuat catatan mental jika ia bertemu senior Soushi dan teman-temannya di akhirat nanti, karna mereka pasti tengah mentertawakan dirinya saat ini.

 

"Jadi pak perdana menteri, bolehkah saya meminta ijin untuk berhenti menjadi prajurit dan menjadi warga sipil kembali?," Nozomu memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan kedukaannya. Mamoru hanya memandang dengan penuh penilaian.

 

"Kau masih muda, semangatmu membuat pemuda ini ikut bersinar," jawab Mamoru sembari menunjuk Ren. Dan Ren terheran. 

 

"Jangan terkejut nak, aku sering melihatmu meragu dikala kau sendirian kesini. Baru kali ini aku melihat kau yakin. Pasti terkena pengaruh bocah ini kan?," nada suaranya agak bermain-main. Nozomu memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mendengus.

 

"Untuk apa kamu terus melangkah diakhir jalan?," lanjut Mamoru kemudian. 

 

Nozomu menajamkan tatapannya pada sudut meja, terdiam.

 

"Merubah dunia." jawabnya mantap. Mamoru mengangguk. Kemudian memersilahkan mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan karna ia baru saja menerima maksud dari surat itu.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Ren dan Nozomu yang kembali berjalan diantara hiruk pikuk keramaian kota. Tanpa rasa khawatir juga banyak terdengar suara tawa ceria dari anak-anak. Aroma manis buah yang tengah ditawarkan oleh para panjajaknya. Serta binar kebahagian dari Ren sangat dirasa oleh Nozomu yang berjalan disampingnya.

 

Dikala ia memutuskan untuk menunggui Ren yang tengah membeli minuman murah di pinggir taman kota, masih terngiang-ngiang ucapannya tadi ketika ia berada di depan sang perdana menteri. 

 

"Segala pertikaian sampai kapan pun... Tidak akan ada pemenang. Karena itu hanya kekosongan, Hati yang menjadi kasar." sekarang justru Nozomu jadi memikirkan kembali. 

 

Hingga Ren yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya kembali seperti malam hujan kemarin. Menggenggam dua gelas kertas berisikan minuman tradisional rasa rempah hangat. Seolah sengaja tak ingin menganggunya atau memang sengaja ingin melihatnya tengah melamun. Dan Nozomu menerima pemberian si kelabu dengan ringan hati.

 

Hingga sebuah suara pengumuman terdengar bersahutan. Bahwa sudah ditetapkan bahwa hari ini telah disetujui kesepakatan berdamai antar negeri mereka dan negeri tetangga. Pertikaian berakhir. Dan jalan tengah sudah disepakati oleh beberapa negeri lain sebagai penguat hasil perundingan. 

 

Seketika air mata Nozomu meleleh begitu saja, bahunya bergetar hebat dan dengan segera ia memeluk Ren. Yang ternyata sudah ikut menangis sejak melihat Nozomu mulai sesenggukan beberapa saat lalu. 

 

"Wahai kesatria... Sang prajurit mulia. Adakah yang hilang darimu?," Ren bertanya diantara menahan isakannya sendiri. 

 

"Tebusan itu kesendirian saja, menunggu." saat mendengarnya dada Ren seolah tertusuk sesuatu. Dingin dan menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa sosok sehangat senyumannya yang terumbar itu serapuh ini.

 

"Wahai kesatria, sang prajurit mulia... Apa yang sedang engkau lindungi?," kali ini Nozomu yang bertanya padanya. 

 

"Di dunia ini yang takkan tergantikan hanyalah cinta." Ren tak perlu berpikir untuk menjawabnya.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Beberapa puluh tahun telah berlalu, dimana sekarang sang perdana menteri telah berganti dari Fujimura Mamoru menjadi seorang Oohara Sora dan seorang pengantar surat baru bernama Morihito.

 

Nozomu memerhatikan dari rumah istirahat kecilnya, pada tepi hutan pinus, membuka tempat pembelajaran terbuka bersama seorang Ren. Yang baru ia ketahui adalah seorang sepupu dari seorang petinggi negeri yang bertikai dengan negerinya dahulu.

 

Di sisa usianya, dikala senyum hangat dan lebarnya masih mampu terpatri tanpa lelah. Dimana Nozomu terkadang suka memakaikan beberapa bocah yang belajar sejarah di temoatnya dengan atribut seperti Ren muda dahulu, yang juga menunjukkan sisa pesawatnya yang telah menjadi puing semata. Mengajarkan agar mereka tak melepas keteguhan hati, dengan tetap baik bahkan kepada orang asing sekalipun.

 

"Walau pun luka akan pulih... Jalan hidup itu tidak akan pudar." 

 

"Selamat hari perdamaian Renn, tunggu aku menyusulmu dan senior yang lain." ucap Nozomu yang telah memutih rambutnya juga telah berkerut kulit tangannya. Dari beranda kayu yang jendela depannya memunggungi arah terbit matahari.

"Kakek Nozomu, apa dulu kakek menang dikala perang diperbatasan?," Tanya seorang pengantar surat muda bersurai kehijauan.

 

Mata kecokelatan itu masih sejernih seperti dimasa mudanya.

 

"Jangan lupakan sakitnya menang, seseorang pasti akan pergi sebagai bayarannya," "Entah itu seniormu, bahkan sahabatmu." 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from AGF 2018 with Machine theme.
> 
> See, Nozomu look like veteran pilot dari suatu insiden. And also Ren look like a postboy.


End file.
